


Sacrifice or Save

by LunaAmyBel



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Arcadia Bay, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Hurricane, Mentions of Cancer, Reader Chooses Ending, Romance, Sacrifice Arcadia Bay Ending, Sacrifice Chloe Ending, Sacrifice OFC, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaAmyBel/pseuds/LunaAmyBel
Summary: Analia Bennet is an 18-year-old student who attends Blackwell Academy. She is the best friend of Max Caulfield and Chloe Price. When they were young, the trio was always together and never apart. They were often called "The Three Musketeers". That is until Analia's mother was diagnosed with cancer and she was forced to move away. But she always kept in contact with them.5 years later Analia is attending Blackwell Academy as she aspires to be an artist. She loves to draw and she has joined many clubs. She looks like a perfect student. But she isn't because Like Max, Analia has a secret power that nobody knows about. She can control air. But she has never revealed this to anybody. She also has a complicated relationship with a certain bad boy.While at Blackwell Academy, Chloe, Max, and Analia start to uncover the truth to Rachel Amber's mysterious disappearance. They also find themselves exposed to Arcadia Bay's dark side.





	1. Chapter 1

Max woke on the ground with her eyes closed. She felt drops of water on her face and as she opened her eyes, she recognized it to be rain, which started to get heavier. Max looked around and she saw that the forest and the lighthouse pathway were lit up by flashes from the thunder and lightning.

"Where am I? What's happening" Max thought to herself as she started to stand up "I'm trapped in a storm? How did I get here? ...and where is "here"?"

Max looked around and tried to recognize the place that she was in. But when she turned around, She saw a light in the distance and she recognized it to be the lighthouse.

"Wait... There's the lighthouse... I'll be safe if I can make it there... I hope... Please let me make it there..." She thought as she started to walk towards the lighthouse. This could be her chance to get out of the place. She lifted up her left arm up in an attempt to protect herself from the crazy wind.

She walked up the steps on the hill. But as she got closer to the lighthouse, she noticed a hurricane approaching Arcadia Bay. Her eyes widened and her heart seemed to stop beating. Her body froze. She looked at the sight in front of her in horror

Suddenly, by some miracle, the hurricane turned towards the lighthouse and Max was confused until she saw a figure in the corner of her eye near the lighthouse, raising their hands as if they were bringing the hurricane away from the town. She couldn't believe her eyes.The figure then turned to Max as if they felt Max's presence but Max still couldn't recognize the stranger's face.

"Go!" was all Max had heard before she saw a boat hit the top of the lighthouse and the top crashed down towards Max. But she blacked out before it hit her.

============

============

Analia Bennett sat down at her desk, which was located across from Kate Marsh, and she decided to do some sketching as Mr.Jefferson started his lecture about Alfred Hitchcock. Max Caulfield was sitting on another table left from her and she fell asleep. Analia started to take advantage of this situation and started sketching her. Max didn't like anybody taking photos or drawings of her and Analia was not gonna waste this opportunity.

But her concentration was knocked off when she saw Taylor Christensen throw a crumpled piece of paper at Kate and hit her on the head. Kate looked as if she was going to cry. Taylor started to laugh but as soon as she saw Analia give her a death glare, She turned away at once. Kate was one of Analia's best friends since they went to similar clubs together like Bible club and Meals on Wheels. Kate was the first person Analia met when she joined Blackwell Academy.

Analia was about to finish her drawing when she noticed that Max woke up scared and confused. Max looked around and realized that she was back in the classroom. She sighed. Analia thought that Max probably had a nightmare and started to go back to work on her drawing. After some time, Analia had finished her sketch. She smiled at her work and was about to sign her name at the bottom when she heard a flash coming from her left. She turned to see Max, who had also gotten the unwanted attention from Mr.Jefferson.

"Shh, I believe Max has taken what you kids call a "selfie"... A dumb word for a wonderful photographic tradition. And Max... has a gift. Of course, as you all know, the photo portrait has been popular since the early 1800's. Your generation was not the first to use images for selfie-expression. Sorry. I couldn't resist. The point remains that the portraiture has always been a vital aspect of art, and photography, for as long as it's been around." Mr.Jefferson said as Max blushed due to embarrassment.

"Now Max, since you've captured our interest and clearly want to join the conversation, can you please tell us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self-portraits?"

"You're asking me? Let me think... Um..." Max said, hoping that Mr.Jefferson would move on.

But he didn't. Instead, her hesitation started to make him annoyed.

"You either know this or not, Max. Is there anybody here who knows their stuff? What about you, Analia?" Mr.Jefferson said as he stared at Analia, who turned her attention back to Kate and noticed that she was still upset.

Analia turned to face her teacher and said "Louis Daguerre was a French painter who created "daguerreotypes", a process that gave portraits a sharp reflective style, like a mirror."

Analia turned towards Max and winked at her. Max smiled in return.

"Impressive, Analia," Mr.Jefferson said proudly "The Daguerreian Process brought out fine detail in people's faces, making them extremely popular from the 1800's onward. The first American daguerreotype self-portrait was done by Robert Cornelius. You can find out all about him... In your textbook. Or even... online"

Analia blacked out the rest of his conversation as the clock rang, indicating that class was over. She stood up and put all her belongings in her bag. She watched everyone leave except for Victoria, who followed Mr.Jefferson.

Max stood next to Analia and both watched Victoria try to horribly flirt with Mr.Jefferson.

"Victoria doesn't waste a second kissing ass," Max said which made Analia laugh

"That's Victoria for you" Analia replied before turning her gaze to Kate, who didn't look like herself.

"You go on ahead," Analia said

"Sure," Max said before turning to leave but then Mr.Jefferson decided to speak to her about the "Everyday Heroes" contest.

Analia approached Kate, who looked like she was in a nightmare and couldn't get out. Analia became worried.

"Hey Kate," Analia said with a small smile

"Hi Analia" Kate murmured

"You seem quiet these days," Analia said, "Are you okay?"

"Just thinking too much" Kate replied

"I understand the feeling" Analia joked "Want to come to my dorm later and I'll make my famous hot chocolate that you love so much?"

Normally that would put a smile on Kate but today was an exception. All Kate did was frown and seemed a bit more miserable than she did a few moments ago.

"Thanks, but not today. I have to go over homework" Kate said politely.

"No worries," Analia said "But I'm here if you need me"

"Sure," said Kate

And with that, Analia walked out the classroom to see Max against the wall, waiting for her.

"I need a serious time out in the bathroom." Max said as Analia walked out "Splash water on my face and make sure I don't look like a total loser."

"You're never a total loser," Analia said as both girls walked down the busy hallway.

"So what did Mr.Jefferson want to talk to you about?" Analia asked

"Just My "Everyday Heroes" photo" Max responded

"When did you hand it up?" Analia gasped "And why didn't you show me?"

"That's the point, I didn't hand it up," Max said

"Why?" Analia questioned as they both rounded the corner and headed straight to the bathroom "Your photos are amazing"

"I don't know" Max replied but before she went to continue on, Analia gasped.

"Damn!" Analia sighed before clicking her fingers "I forgot my textbook. I'll be right back"

Max walked into the bathroom while Analia rushed down the hall. But as soon as she got her books out and closed her locker, Juliet Watson walked over to her to talk about the school newspaper since they were both on it. The conversation took longer than expected and as soon as she was done, Analia walked towards the bathroom.

Suddenly as soon as she was about to push the door open, She heard a gunshot and her mind raced to Max. Analia's whole body froze before quickly pushing the door open, praying not to see her best friend on the ground with blood covering her. But Instead, all she saw was black.

Inside the bathroom, Max watched in horror as Nathan shoot the blue haired girl in the stomach. She put her hand up to cover her mouth. But right before she was about to reveal herself, The bathroom door quickly opened and Analia came into her view. But it didn't last long because right as Analia opened the door, It scared Nathan and he accidentally pulled the trigger which released a bullet that aimed for Analia's head.

As the bullet hit her, Max stretched out her right hand and gasped. Suddenly everything went into slow motion. The gun falling on the ground, Analia head going back and Nathan rushing towards her. The whole situation suddenly reversed and Max found herself back in art class.


	2. Chapter 2

Max gasped as she awoke and found herself back in the art classroom. She looked around nervously, not understanding what just happened. Her heart was beating fast and so many thoughts ran through her head. 

"Whoa! What the fuck...? How, how can that be? I was in the bathroom... He shot that poor girl...and Analia.." Max thought as she looked at Analia, who was sketching like she was before. "I held up my hand... and then I was back here."

As Max was thinking, She turned her attention back to what was happening in the class.  
Mr.Jefferson was giving a lecture about Alfred Hitchcock. Which made no sense to Max because she had already heard it the following morning. Max was couldn't understand what was going on. and this made her scared. She looked to Stella, who was dangling her pen but then dropped it on the floor.

As Stella bent down to pick it up, Mr.Jefferson turned his back as he continued talking. Taylor threw a crumpled piece of paper at Kate and Max saw Analia give Taylor the same death glare before returning to her sketch.

"Now Kate is being hassled again..." Max thought as she turned to look at Victoria, who was paying attention to Mr.Jefferson "And if Victoria's phone rings... This is real."

Victoria's phone starts to vibrate and this frightens Max as she accidentally moves her arm which causes her camera to fall to the ground and smash into pieces. 

"Shit!" Max exclaimed in her head as she looked at her broken camera "Man, I cannot believe this"

"Okay, if I'm crazy, I might as well go all the way... Can I actually reverse time?" Max thought as she looks at her hand and then back at her destroyed camera.

She then opens her hand and successfully rewinds time which leads to her camera getting repaired and back to its original place as if nothing happened.

"I did it," Max thought as she smiled while looking at her hand "I actually did it! I'm a human time machine"

After that Max decided to give herself one more test and if that went well, Then Max knew that she was not crazy. She turned to her camera and took one picture. As the camera clicked, Mr.Jefferson noticed it and asked Max the same question he did before. Except for this time, she knew the answer. She looked to Analia, who was watching a depressed Kate, before turning her attention back to Mr.Jefferson and said "The Daguerreian Process. Invented by a French painter named... Louis Daguerre. Around 1830."

Mr.Jefferson complimented her before returning back to his speech. Victoria started to get jealous and gave Max an annoyed look as Analia gave her a wink.

After that the bell rang, She went up to Analia, who has finished packing her stuff. She couldn't believe she watched her friend die. Analia and Max grew up together, alongside their other friend Chloe. But Analia moved away when she found out that her mom had cancer. She always contacted them though and when William Price died, she went to the funeral. Chloe, Max, and Analia were like the three musketeers.

"Are you okay?" Analia asked, knocking Max out of thought "You look pale"

"Did we talk at all today?" Max replied as Analia shook her head

"No" Analia answered, "Why?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just tripping," Max said "Too much stress"

"I know the feeling" Analia smiled "Well done on that answer by the way"

"Thanks," Max said as she watched Analia look at Kate.

"You go on ahead," Analia said before walking over to Kate

"Sure," Max said before turning to leave the classroom. She waited in the hallway for Analia and tried to make a plan to keep her away from the toilets. When Analia came out, Max came up with a semi-decent plan. She really hoped it worked

"I need to go to the bathroom," Max said

"Alright," Analia said as both girls walked down the busy hallway.

"So what did Mr.Jefferson want to talk to you about?" Analia asked

"Just My "Everyday Heroes" photo" Max responded

"When did you hand it up?" Analia gasped "And why didn't you show me?"

"That's the point, I didn't hand it up," Max said

"Why?" Analia questioned as they both rounded the corner and headed straight to the bathroom "Your photos are amazing" 

"I don't know" Max replied

She then heard Analia gasped.

"Damn!" Analia sighed before clicking her fingers "I forgot my textbook. I'll be right back" 

"Wait!" Max said nervously as Analia turned around to face her best friend "Would you get my textbook too"

"Sure," Analia said before walking down the hallway. 

When she arrived at her locker, she picked up her textbooks and put them into her bag before closing her locker. She was about to go to Max's locker when Juliet Watson walked over to her to talk about the school newspaper. The conversation took longer than expected and as soon as she was done, Analia walked towards Max's locker to retrieve her book as well. When that was done, she heard the fire alarm go off and made her way to the bathroom to get Max. She found her coming out of the bathroom in a hurry. She was about to say something when David Madsen, the security guard, arrived behind them.

"Hey, do you hear that fire alarm?" David said as both girls turned to look at him "That means you should be outside"

"I had to use the bathroom," Max said

"Girls always use that excuse" David replied

"Excuse for what?" Analia argued as she crossed her arms.

"For whatever you two are up to" David replied before looking at Max "Your face is covered in guilt"

"The alarm probably scared her" Analia defended "She went to the bathroom, she didn't create a bomb"

"This is no laughing matter, Missy" David barked "Or are you two hiding something?"

But before Analia could respond, Principal Wells walked out of his office and interrupted their conversation.

"Thank you, Mr. Madsen, the situation is under control. There's no emergency here. Leave Miss Caulfield and Miss Bennett alone and please turn off that alarm, since that's your job."

Both Analia and Max watched David sigh before turning around and walking away. Principal Wells came over to the pair and asked Analia if he could have a word with Max for a moment. Analia nodded and continued to walk towards the exit door that leads towards the Main Campus. She looked around before turning her gaze towards the fountain and decided to wait for Max there. 

But just as she sat down, she saw a leaf in the fountain and decided to have a little fun while Max was talking to Principal Wells. She looked at the leaf, floating in the water and she gently lifted her hand. The leaf slowly lifted up from the water into the air and Analia smiled before dropping her hand which resulted in the leaf dropping as well. Like Max, Analia had a secret that she couldn't tell. She decided to look in the water of the fountain and hoped that the people who threw in coins got their wishes. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Max coming towards her and she smiled.

"Hey" Analia greeted 

"Hi" Max replied

"Everything okay?" Analia asked with a concerned look

"Principal Wells just wanted to make sure I was okay" Max answered 

"Cool," Analia said "

"By the way, I have to go to the dorms" Max replied "I have to retrieve Warren's flash drive"

"What's going on with you and Warren?" Analia said as she winked 

"We're just friends," Max said which made Analia laughed "We are!"

"Not the way I see it," Analia said as both girls made their way to the dorms "He likes you more than a friend"

"How do you know?" Max asked

"It's a gift" Analia joked which made Max laugh as both girls opened the door to the Dorms and walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

As Max and Analia entered the hallway of the Girl's Dormitory, They saw Victoria's minions sprinting down the hallway with towels in their hands. Analia stopped walking and watched them quickly push open the exit door and sprint out. She giggled before turning around to Max, who was looking at the notice board. Analia walked up behind her.

"You should join the book club" Analia suggested, looking at the poster

"No Thanks" Max replied "But I'm glad I'm not the only nerd around here"

"Haha" Analia laughed sarcastically "Brooke Scott is actually cool once you know her"

"We've been here only a month," Max said "And yet you have joined so many clubs"

"It's a good thing to put on your resume," Analia said with a smile. "And to socialize with other people"

"I think I'm good thanks" Max replied as Analia nodded

When Max and Analia arrived at Max's room, Max invited her in but she declined. Max went in as Analia continued to walk down the hallway to her dorm, which wasn't far from Max's room. She reached out to grab the doorknob and turned it when she realized that her door was already open. She hesitated and her heart started beating heavily. She quickly opened the door and saw a figure sitting on her bed. But she calmed down when she recognized who it was. She closed the door and dropped her bag on the floor before sitting next to the figure on the bed.

"Nathan," She said as she looked at the boy before her. 

Nathan moved his hand over to intertwine with hers as he looked into her eyes. She noticed how tired and stressed he looked. Analia thought that it was probably his father putting too much pressure on him.

"I needed to see you" Nathan whispered

"How was your day?" Analia said as she smiled

"Stressful without you" Nathan replied "I wanted to see you"

"Nathan.." Analia started but was cut off

"I know" Nathan replied quickly "But you're the only person who doesn't use me"

 

Analia smiled as a tear came out of her eye. 

"I wish I could be with you," Analia said "I really do"

"But your father..."

"Shh," Nathan said as he cut her off once again "Don't let him ruin this moment."

Analia nodded before both leaned their heads onto one another and closed their eyes. They could have stayed like this for hours until Analia heard shouting in the hallway. She quickly brushed the tear away from her eye and stood up. Nathan did the same thing. Analia looked at the door before turning her gaze to Nathan.

"I have to go check this out," Analia said "But you can stay here for as long as you want"

"I love you," Nathan said

"I love you too," Analia said as she grabbed her bag.

Analia was about to leave when Nathan grabbed her and gave her a hug. She gave him one in return and both of them smiled. When they parted, Analia quickly opened the door and shut it. She then took a moment to breathe before looking down the hall to find that Juliet Watson had locked Dana Ward in her room. Max was already there and when Analia had arrived, It looked like Max had found a solution because the next thing that happened was Juliet unlocking Dana's door and apologizing to her. After that Juliet went to look for Zachary

"You set me free! Thank you. Warren's flash drive is on my desk." Dana said to Max before she returned to her bed and sat on the bed. Max walked in after to get the flash drive.

"What happened?" Analia asked Dana

"Victoria Chase happened" Dana responded 

"No need to explain," Analia said as Dana chuckled

"Done." Max said to Analia, who nodded her head "I got the flash drive"

"Seriously, thanks again," Dana said to Max "I can't believe Juliet locked me in my own room." 

"Real mature" Analia joked as Dana smiled

"Tell me about it," Dana said as Analia and Max both left the room.

Analia and Max walked down the hall towards the exit door. Analia opened it and let Max go through first. She smiled and Analia was about to close the door when she noticed that Nathan had left her room. He looked both ways before seeing her and she held her hand up. He did the same thing before Analia closed the door and walked towards a waiting Max. Analia was about to say something when she saw noticed a football heading towards Alyssa. She silently moved her hand which made the football miss Alyssa. The football instead headed towards a window. Analia smirked before continuing to pretend like nothing happened.

Analia and Max were walking towards the Main Campus when they heard David and Kate's conversation. They quickly hid behind the wall to see what was going on.

"..so don't think I'm blind! I see everything here at Blackwell! Do you understand what I'm saying?" David threatened

"No, and leave me alone" Kate pleaded

"Leave her alone" Analia snapped as she interrupted the conversation.

"Excuse me, this is official campus business" David replied

"Excuse me, You shouldn't be yelling at students," Analia said as she stood next to Kate

"Or bullying them," Max said as she walked over to them

"Hey, hey, nobody is bullying anybody. I'm doing my job" David responded

"No, you're not," Max said

"You two girls are part of the problem. I will remember this conversation" David threatened as he walked away

Analia turned to Kate, who had tackled her with a hug before letting go and smiling at Max

"that was great. I think you scared him for once... I have to go but thank you. It means a lot" Kate said with a smile before rushing off.

"So much drama today," Analia said as she turned to Max "I don't know how much more I can take of this"

"You wouldn't believe the half of it," Max said as she turned towards the parking lot. "You coming?"

Analia was about to answer when she heart her phone go off. She took it out of her pocket and saw that it was a message from her childhood friend, Chloe. It said to meet her in the parking lot. Analia then turned to Max and told her to go on.

After a few minutes, Analia arrived at where Chloe was. She was putting missing pictures up of Rachel Amber. Analia had met Rachel a few times when she went to visit Chloe. She was nice.

"Do you need help?" Analia said as she approached Chloe

"No thanks" Chloe replied "I just finished"

"Still no sign?" Analia asked as Chloe shook her head "I'm sure she'll come around"

"You think?" Chloe asked, facing her childhood friend

"I know" Analia smiled 

"Get in," Chloe paused for a minute before she looked at Analia and said as she pointed to her vehicle "You're spending the day with me"

"I really love your hair by the way" Analia complimented "Last time I saw you, you had one strand of blue hair"

"Last time I saw you, you had braces," Chloe said which made Analia laugh

"Oh god" Analia smiled "Remember those braces? How did I think they were cool"

"No idea," Chloe said with a smile as she drove out of the parking lot but then she suddenly stopped. Analia looked at the scene in front of her and she couldn't believe her eyes. Nathan was there and he had three scratches across his face, Warren was on the ground, clutching his head and Max was on the ground and as she started to stand up. She paused until she saw who was in the truck.

"Chloe?" Max gasped

"Max?" Chloe replied

Nathan quickly stood up and paused when he saw Analia looking back at him but then his eyes shifted to Chloe and he was fuming.

"No way" Nathan shouted, "You again?"

Max quickly jumped in the truck at the speed of lightning and Chloe quickly drove off, leaving a angry Nathan behind before he could do any more damage. Analia was going to have some words with him later.


End file.
